Zombrex
Ambuzol Vaspilatin or Zombrauctus Pendeo Autoinjectors which is commercially marketed by Phenotrans as Zombrex, is a controversial medicine in both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2 that greatly slows the process of zombification. In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero it should be taken every 12 hours but in the main Dead Rising 2, three years later, Zombrex's development has advanced, giving it a 24-hour effectiveness, called Zombrex XC: Extended Care. By Dead Rising 2, the pill can be taken orally in 200 mg doses. Zombrex is expensive because Phenotrans continues to have high research and development costs. This cost is passed on to the pharmacies, which is passed on to the consumer. The government subsidies this cost. Zombrex also does not require a prescription which leads to hoarding. People have been known to feed their pets Zombrex to stop zombification. Isabela Keyes created the drug after escaping the mall in Willamette. Her friend, Frank West, was also infected, and he uses Zombrex while the two of them are researching ways to come up with a complete cure. Since Zombrex depends on Queens to be made, Isabela Keyes has been researching on a way to make a synthetic drug, though her work was stolen by Phenotrans, her employer. Despite this, Phenotrans has been telling the world that the drug is synthetic and does not depend on zombies or Queens anymore. Also, as revealed in Dead Rising 2: Case West, a cure has been discovered but Dr. Mallon has kept it for herself, refusing to let the world know about it. Therefore, infected people everywhere depend on Zombrex. In Dead Rising 3, Zombrex has taken on a new form, Zombrex GPS chips. These chips are designed to be surgically implanted under an infected person's skin, usually via the back where there's a good concentration of body fat, and routinely dose them each day with Zombrex so that they do not turn. If they do turn, the chip tracks them via GPS. It's also revealed that, for infected U.S. citizens, Zombrex chipping has been made mandatory by federal law. An exhibit found in the Museum of the Americas reveals that shortly after the whole chipping concept was introduced, in regards to the new law, the government agreed to pay for the costs of national mandatory chipping, seeing as nobody wanted a repeat of Fortune City and that not everyone could afford Zombrex. The original Zombrex dosage is still prominent on the streets, as a group of individuals called illegals refuse to be chipped by the government. They say that people that are chipped are living as prisoner to the government with no right for privacy. The Illegals live "off of the grid" and still use the auto injector used in previous games. Zombrex Locations Since the Willamette Incident, Zombrex is widely sold in many pharmacies, and it is extremely expensive at $300 a box. It is also administered by government health care institutes, and is carried by most ambulances. Dick Jones, a survivor in Still Creek, has some Zombrex in stock in his pawnshop. In Dead Rising 2, Zombrex can be found in hidden places, awarded from survivors, defeating psychopaths or buying from pawnshops located in Fortune City, with the price rising in $25,000 increments with each purchase, starting at $25,000. It is important to note that like weapons, Chuck will lose his supply of Zombrex should he restart his journey. Locations: * Americana Casino * Army Surplus Gift Store * Just in Time Payday Loans * Roy's Mart * Slot Ranch Casino * Yucatan Casino Missions: * Code Blue * Demand & Supply * Hunger Plains * Mail Order Zombrex Zombrex Basics Information * Zombrex is a drug that prevents the infected from becoming zombies. It is high in demand, very expensive and difficult to find. * The effects of the drug last for 24 hours at a time. * Overdoses of Zombrex are deadly, users must NEVER take it earlier than prescribed. Other Information * The Zombrex Counter in your HUD shows you how much Zombrex you have on you at all times. * Katey needs Zombrex everyday between 7:00 AM and 8:00 AM. If she doesn't get it, she'll die and turn into a zombie. * Always check your watch to see if it's time for Katey's next dose Warnings Zombrex publishes an educational promotional poster which explains the precautions humans must take around zombies and the side effects of Zombrex. Zombrex Users